


First Girlfriends

by gwenfrankenstien



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie/Cissie for Femslash February 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Girlfriends

**Author's Note:**

> I realised too late that Cassie never had this costume while Cissie was on the team. Shhh, it's a slight AU.


End file.
